


Cinderella Dressed In Yella

by sexylibrarian12



Series: Risque Rhymes [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, D/s elements, Dean in Panties, Drunk Dean, Frottage, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Seduction, Smut, Spanking, cumming in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to seduce his boyfriend with sexy underwear and, well, it doesn't go as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella Dressed In Yella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AW3SOM3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AW3SOM3/gifts).



> I was sent a prompt from AW3SOM3 based on the old jump rope rhyme:
> 
> Cinderella, dressed in yella  
> Went upstairs to kiss a fella  
> Made a mistake  
> Kissed a snake  
> How many doctors did it take?
> 
> I hope this is sort of what you had in mind!

Dean was nervous, and a little embarrassed, and a bit excited, too. No, he was _really_ embarrassed. He and Cas had talked about this and Dean had said he might be willing, but they’d never really come to a decision about it. And now here Dean was in their tiny dorm bathroom with a pair of frilly yellow panties held loosely in his hands. 

Dean had always hated it when the girls in high school called him pretty. It was difficult enough looking the way he did and never dating girls when you grew up in small-town Kansas, but while the girls had good intentions the few boys that called him pretty did not. So that’s why he was struggling now. He _liked_ that Cas called him pretty, but it still plucked at a painful little scab in the back of Dean’s mind. 

But he loved Cas so much and he’d been such a caring Dom and an excellent boyfriend that Dean knew he could do this one thing for him.

With some booze.

He shoved the panties into his jeans pocket and headed to the kitchenette. He, Cas, and Cas’s twin Jimmy had been lucky enough to snag a suite on campus with only three people instead of the usually required four. They kept a small ‘bar’ in a paper bag under the sink consisting of whatever liquor they could get their hands on, usually sickly sweet pre-made cocktails and jet fuel level vodka. They couldn’t be picky seeing as they were all only 19.

Dean was in luck; there was a bottle of Johnny Walker tucked in with the sticky margarita bottle and perpetually full Aftershock that was only drunk on a dare. He grabbed a shot glass from the cupboard and sat at the table, filling the glass nearly to the rim. He knocked back two shots in a manner of seconds and set the glass down. 

_Well, maybe a couple more…_

He waited a few minutes for it to sink in, enjoying the warmth radiating out from his chest. He felt buzzed, but he wanted to be a little… looser, so he took one more before he put the cap back on the bottle. 

Just then he heard keys rattle in the door and his head snapped to the clock above the stove. Crap! It was later than he’d thought, Cas was due back from class. He abandoned the booze on the table and made a dash for the bathroom.

As he shut the door as quickly and quietly as possible he reeled so hard he had to grip onto the sink. Whoa, he was much more drunk than he’d thought… He always did tend to forget that when one sits while drinking you can not feel a thing until you stand up. Ah, well, all the better to seduce his boyfriend with.

He clumsily stripped his clothes off and sat on the toilet to wrangle his feet into the lace panties. They were really yellow, he realized, and he couldn’t quite remember at the moment why he’d picked such a lurid color. Or where he’d gotten them, come to think of it… No matter, there was sex to be had and he looked rather good in his new drawers now that he saw himself in the mirror. 

Actually, he looked damn good. The color looked good against his tan skin and the way the bikini cut hugged his hips was very flattering. He giggled a bit at the ruffles covering his backside, but even those were sexy. 

Before he could get too caught up admiring himself he heard a bedroom door open and close and he remembered what he was doing. He stumbled out of the bathroom and across the living room, stubbing his toe on the coffee table and nearly toppling over. He was seeing slightly double - not that he really noticed - and ended up crashing into the bedroom, scaring the daylights out of the young man lying on the bed.

“Heyyy b’by…” he slurred and gave what he thought was a good approximation of a wink. 

“Dean? What are you doing?” Jimmy was flabbergasted and scrambled to sit up against the headboard.

“Giving you what you want.” Dean replied as he attempted to crawl onto the bed, waggling his tightly encased butt in the process. Unfortunately, he missed with one hand and tumbled to the floor with a grunt. Jimmy jumped to his feet and pulled Dean up only to have Dean collapse against him with searching lips on his neck.

“D-Dean! Wha-”

Dean cut him off with a sloppy kiss, grabbing Jimmy’s hands and guiding them to his frilly ass. Dean felt a hesitant squeeze, but then Jimmy was pulling away, much to Dean’s disappointment.

“Baby, whaaas wrong?” he drawled in what he clearly thought was a sexy voice. 

“Y-you’re drunk.” 

“Nev’ stopped us b’fore…” Dean leered.

Jimmy was about to speak again when there was a gasp behind them.

“Dean!” Cas cried out, shocked.

Dean froze. It took a few painful moments, but his fuzzy brain finally caught up and he turned around with horror in his eyes.

“C-Cas?” He waveringly looked between the twins. “Oh, shit… You’re…” He lamely pointed at Cas and then at Jimmy, who was still clinging to Dean’s hip with one hand. 

Cas’s face melted from betrayed anger to a suppressed smile. 

“Oh, I see…”

“Cas, we didn’t - I swear nothing happened!” Jimmy stammered frantically. They’d shared partners before, but they hadn’t even talked about it with Dean so this could potentially be very bad. 

“I believe you, Jimmy.” Cas reassured. Dean just stood there swaying limply. Cas reached out and gently took his arm, leading his sexy drunkard away. 

“I think maybe he needs a nap.” Cas winked at Jimmy, who smiled in relief, and he led Dean to their own bedroom (which, to be fair, was literally 6 inches away from Jimmy’s door).

 

Dean crashed onto the bed, face down into the pillows, and giggled uncontrollably. His ass jiggled enticingly as he laughed and Cas couldn’t help but laugh as well as he started to remove his own clothing. He crawled over his boyfriend’s body and began to rut his boxer-clad erection against Dean’s covered crack.

“Damn, baby, you look amazing in these… What a nice surprise.” 

Dean groaned and pushed back against Cas as his pace began to pick up. 

“So fucking beautiful, Dean…” Cas moaned. He was fucking frantically against his boyfriend now, the rough fabric sending a pleasant burn though his groin. Within seconds Cas was cumming hard against Dean with a loud groan.

“Yes! Yes, baby!” he chanted as he continued to thrust, smearing cum all over the yellow lace, until he was so oversensitive he had to stop. He hauled Dean up on his lap and Dean whimpered.

“Do you think you deserve to cum? After you were such a bad boy?” Cas muttered huskily in his ear. Dean nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yes, please, sir! Please, I need it so bad! I didn’t mean to kiss Jimmy, I swear! Please, sir!” he begged, tears of guilt and desperation starting to form in the corners of his eyes. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll let you cum, baby. Calm down.” Cas soothed, running his hands along Dean’s sides. As one hand teased up to pluck and pinch at a stiff nipple the other trailed down to cup Dean’s raging hard on. Dean bucked into the touch and gave a punched-out little moan. 

“Please…” he whimpered pitifully as Cas began to rub him through his panties. Cas’s thumb pressed against the tip of his cock which was peeking out over the top of the waistband and Dean cried out. 

“C’mon, baby, you gonna cum for me? Gonna make those panties even dirtier? Yeah, baby, make a big mess for me…” Cas pulled the panties all the way up over Dean’s cock and continued to rub in just the way he knew would make Dean lose it. 

Dean came with a shout as Cas bit and licked at his neck. They both sat there panting for a moment, then Cas gently laid Dean down on his side.

“Here, baby, you take a nap and I’ll clean you up after, sound good?” 

“Yes, sir…” Dean sighed sleepily and before he knew it he had sunk into a deep sleep.

 

As Dean napped, Cas snuck out of their room and peeked around into Jimmy’s room. Just as he’d suspected Jimmy was sitting on his bed, hand down his pants and tugging at his cock. Cas leaned against the doorframe and watched him cum with a soft grunt. Jimmy looked up at his grinning brother and blushed.

“Oh, I…” He couldn’t find any appropriate words, but he knew Cas wasn’t upset so he wasn’t really embarrassed. 

Cas stalked over to the side of the bed as Jimmy wiped his hand and belly on a T-shirt. 

“So, I guess you didn’t really mind Dean’s advances.” he said coyly.

“Haha! No, I didn’t mind at all. Have you guys talked about…” he trailed off, unsure if he should continue.

“No, but… I think we could just, you know, go for it. What do you say?” Cas raised his eyebrows.

“I guess it’s up to you, you know him better.” Jimmy grinned.

“Okay, then, here’s the plan…”

 

When Dean awoke he was fully naked and clean.

_Guess I was really out._ he thought. He sat up and rubbed his eyes blearily, letting out a tired groan. When he brought his hands down he realized he wasn’t alone - he was still seeing double, but he wasn’t drunk anymore. 

Cas and Jimmy stood at the end of the bed, Cas with one hand behind his back, matching smirks on their faces. 

“Um… am I in trouble?” Dean asked, only half joking. 

“Well, you were a very naughty boy, Dean. I can’t let that go unpunished.” Cas replied with mock seriousness. He brought his hand around, revealing a wide wooden spoon with a short handle - his favorite thing to spank Dean with. 

Dean shivered with anticipation and he could feel a heated punch of lust low in his abdomen. He automatically went on his hands and knees, but then caught himself, looking hesitatingly at Jimmy.

“Uh…” His voice quivered with uncertainty and Cas immediately went to sit by him, a soothing hand on his back. Dean closed his eyes at the touch.

“Baby, if you don’t want me to share you, you just say the word, okay? You know I’d never force you into anything.” Cas whispered to Dean, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. A mighty shudder raced through Dean’s body, causing him to gasp.

“Yes, I want it!” His voice was quiet, but he made sure his words were clear. 

Cas grinned at Jimmy and beckoned him over.

“Go sit at the head of the bed.” he instructed his twin, who eagerly complied. 

“Alright, baby, your job is to service Jimmy while you take your punishment. If you can get him off in under 20 slaps I’ll let you cum - if not you have to wait until tomorrow. Got it?” 

“Yes, sir.” Dean nodded. He turned his body so his ass was presented to his Sir and he started to undo Jimmy’s pants.

Jimmy sighed as his erection was freed and Dean looked up at him with lust-blown pupils and a sultry smile on his plush lips. Dean caressed Jimmy with shaky hands as Cas gently pet his flanks. Without much hesitation Dean’s lips sunk slowly over the pink, leaking head of Jimmy’s cock. He hadn’t gone down very far when the first whack landed across his left buttock, causing his head to lurch forward so far that he chocked a little. 

Jimmy cried out in surprised pleasure and Cas chuckled softly. He knew Dean could take it and it was delightful to see Jimmy’s reaction. 

“I don’t think he’s gonna need 20...” Jimmy panted and Cas laughed outright. 

Dean just continued to suck deliciously on Jimmy’s shaft and they watched his blissed out expression for a moment before Cas resumed spanking Dean. Dean moaned happily every time he felt the sting on his backside and the cock in his mouth become buried deeper in his throat from the force.

Jimmy’s hips started to thrust up into Dean’s mouth of their own accord and his breath was short and raspy.

“Yeah, fuck his face, Jimmy. Really use him.” Cas urged.

Jimmy let a hand fall onto Dean’s head. He gripped his hair tightly and thrust a little faster, moaning loudly. Just a few thrusts later he was cumming down Dean’s throat with a drawn out groan.

Cas dropped the spoon and ran his hands lightly over the reddened skin. Dean sighed as Jimmy’s cock slipped out of his mouth. Cas rolled him onto his back and both dark-haired men, without a word, began to stroke him and nip at his most sensitive places until he came with a sharp cry. 

Afterward, when they had cleaned up and exchanged a few lazy kisses, they all lay in a tangled mess on the bed and drifted off into a warm, satiated sleep.


End file.
